This invention relates to a lathe with a tool turret, a tool magazine and an automatically acting tool changer. Such a lathe is described, for example, in German Offenlegungschrift No. 1,627,034.
In prior art lathes, the tool magazine is arranged at the bed end of the lathe opposite the spindle box. A tool changer with a tool gripper is provided on an auxiliary slide, which can travel on a longitudinal guide path between the tool magazine and the lathe. For tool changing, it is necessary to first move the tool turret of the lathe into a change position. The tool magazine must then be turned into a given position, so that a free tool holder arrives in the right position to receive the already-used tool. Afterwards, the tool gripper is to be moved by means of its auxiliary slide such that the tool is transported from the turret to the magazine. The magazine is then turned again until the desired new tool arrives in the transfer position and the tool gripper can grip it and transport it to the turret.
There is thus needed in conventional lathes, apart from the positioning device for the magazine, a guide path for the auxiliary slide on which the tool gripper is seated, and also positioning devices for these auxiliary slides in both coordinate directions. The prior art lathe with automatic tool changer is thus costly and complicated.
It is already known from German Patentschrift No. 2,016,965 to arrange a tool magazine near the spindle box of a lathe, and to take the tools out of the tool magazine directly with the tool mounting of the faceplate of the lathe, instead of with a tool changer. This design saves the expensive tool changer. Of course, it is not suitable for storage of a large number of tools, since the tool magazine, constructed as a drum magazine, would become disproportionately large.
It is known from German Gebrauchsmuster No. 7,130,904 to construct a tool changer with a tool gripper such that the tool gripper is seated on the longitudinal slide of the lathe. The tool magazine, constructed as a drum magazine, is here arranged on the bed end of the lathe opposite the spindle box. The positioning device for the tool changer is also saved in this construction. However, it is again disadvantageous that the drum magazine can only store a small number of tools.